dcfandomcom-20200222-history
1st Issue Special Vol 1 8
, who is being attacked by a Dinosaur, and rescues her. He questions her about their surroundings, but finds she speaks a strange language. They are interrupted by a group of armored warriors who attack them as well, but when Travis shoots two of them, they are afraid of his technology, and instead offer to take them to their King at his palace in Thera. ]] Morgan and Tara are introduced to the king, as well as his high priest, , who feels threatened by the foreigner. Deimos tests him with an attack from a magical orb, but Morgan simply shoots it out of his hand. He is bathed and clothed, and a feast is prepared in his honor, although Tara clearly disapproves of the civilization pampering them. When Travis goes into a deep sleep, he awakes with a large beard, and realizes time has little meaning in this strange land. Over a period of time, Morgan learns the language of the local people, and begins to learn from Tara. She explains to him how although she seems less cultured than the people around them, her people look down on them for atrocities committed in the name of human sacrifices to their god. Morgan theorizes that the peculiar details of Skartaris can be explained by it existing inside of the Earth itself, which is how he fell into it. A spy overhears them, and reports back to Deimos. He sends trained killers to murder Travis and Tara in their sleep, but Travis, lying in ambush, surprises them, and the two are able to slay the mercenaries together. Realizing they are no longer safe in Thera, Tara decides to take Travis back to her own people, and the two leave the city to strike out on their own. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * King Baldur Locations: * ** (1969) * ** ** * ** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * First appearance of Warlord. He appears next in . * This issue is reprinted in , and in the Warlord: The Savage Empire trade paperback. | Trivia = * The events of this issue take place on June 16th, 1969. * Although in this issue Skartaris is described as in the core of the Earth, ten years later the Crisis on Infinite Earths will retcon it as being in another dimension. * Mike Grell includes a caricature of himself, drawn in the style of Warlord's costume. Although some people mistakenly believe the character's appearance is based on that of Green Arrow, he was actually based on his creator. Grell does note, however, that Green Lantern/Green Arrow was the first comic he got into. * Travis Morgan is not actually called Warlord in this issue, nor will he be until several issues into his self-titled series. Actually, they never really go into it that deeply. It's just implied that he's that badass. | Recommended = | Links = * 1st Issue Special article at Wikipedia * 1st Issue Special series index at the Grand Comics Database * 1st Issue Special series index at Comicbookdb.com * 1st Issue Special series index at CBDB }}